


Uncertainty

by CarnelianDust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War, Shiro tries to be smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnelianDust/pseuds/CarnelianDust
Summary: The war against the Galra is finally over except there is no need for Voltron anymore. So, Keith is unsure of what to do now as he stares out into space with all this peace. The universe has a funny way of figuring things out for him- in the form of Shiro. They're both unsure for the future, but they find out quickly that maybe the uncertainty is okay, and they can figure it out with each other.





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've ever posted, and I am so happy to share it! Please comment and let me know what you think!

They did it. They've finally did it. Zarkon has been defeated once and for all and the Galra are no longer an opposing force but a potential ally. The question remains: what remains of Voltron? Are they still needed? What happens now? 

 

These are the thoughts and questions going on through Keith's head as he stares out into space from the ship. The ship is currently traveling through the wormhole, and he's mesmerized with the stars passing by and with the pinks and purples swirling together, surrounding the ship. It's peaceful. Something that Keith hasn't experienced for awhile that he almost forgot the feeling. While still staring at the hues of colors, he almost didn't hear the soft hiss of the doors opening. Almost. 

 

He hears heavy steps walking and finally they stop once they reach him. He looks over and he sees Shiro, his breath catching in his throat once he sees his face illuminated with the colors, making him appear even more ethereal. Shiro's eyes drift toward him and Keith's eyes meet with his, a soft smile greets him. Keith can't look away. 

 

Keith decides to break the silence in fear of staring at him for too much. “So what happens now?”

 

Shiro furrows his brow and his mouth straightens to a flat line at the question and ponders for a bit. 

 

“I don't know.”

 

Keith can tell he wants to say more so he lets him think before he can respond. 

 

“For awhile I thought I could always figure everything out and leads us to somewhere. That's what everyone expects me to do as the leader. The war is over and Voltron finally achieved its purpose. Now - now I don't know what to do. ”

 

Keith hums in understanding. It is now that he realizes that he and Shiro are standing much closer to each other than when he first walked in. His eyes widen and heat fills his cheeks when he feels Shiro's fingers brush against his. A test maybe. Everything that Shiro does has a purpose. With a breath of motivation, his fingers find Shiro's and wraps them together. Shiro's smile widens and tightens the hold. 

 

“Maybe it's better this way. To not know what to do. We can do whatever we want and go wherever we want without any worry. Or go back home.” Shiro wonder out loud. 

 

“I agree. I think I'll just go wherever the universe takes me.” Keith says. 

 

Shiro faces him, his black eyes boring into his blue ones with a tinge of sadness. He's confirmed of this thought when his smile turns sad too. 

 

“What will happen to all of us now?”

 

The question that's been eating at Keith for months is finally said, out in the air. It does nothing to calm the rapid beating of his heart. 

 

“I don't know,” Keith responds. “We can stay together or choose to go our separate ways.”

 

“What do you want to do?” Shiro asks with no hesitation. A slight look of worry crosses over his eyes. 

 

“A part of me wants to separate and travel the universe. But for the most part I don't want to leave everyone… Leave you.” Keith looks down, attempting to shield his burning cheeks. 

 

He feels a finger beneath his chin lift his face up towards the man beside him. Shiro looks at him with such affection and his hand is still holding his. His smile impossible widens more and he's leaning. He leaning towards Keith. His face is leaning closer, and his heart is beating out of his chest. Maybe, just maybe this is what the universe is leading him to. He can't exactly complain. 

 

He's leaning too and their foreheads bump together. Shiro's fingers from beneath his chin are and sliding up to rest onto his cheek. His breath catches in his throat, and Shiro's eyes close. Lips meet his with a soft, uncertain touch. Keith places his other hand on Shiro's shoulder, and his lips press back. They gain confidence and so they kiss under the stars, with purple and pink lights dancing around them. 

 

As they keep kissing and their hands tighten their hold on each other, he decides he doesn't want to leave. His home is here, with Shiro. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr!
> 
> https://rogueyami.tumblr.com


End file.
